Dr. Pierce
This article is about the Scientist featured in Fuzors, for the Backdraft group's flying-Zoid pilot in Zoids: New Century, see Pierce. Dr. Wolfgang Pierce is a fictional character from Zoids: Fuzors. He is a supporting character who is not affiliated with either the main protagonists nor the main antagonists, although he does support both of them for most of the series. Overview Dr. Pierce is a forefront "Zoidologist" (Zoid scientist) in the Zoids: Fuzors timeline. Initially, he worked under Alpha Richter, developing the "ultimate Zoid", which focused on the battles between the Berserk Fury and Liger Zero, and culminated in the development of the Energy Liger. To this end, he collected large sums of data by working with Mach Storm and the PKB, manipulating them by putting them into battles which he had arranged. When his Energy Liger (and the Gairyuki) were rejected in favour of the Seismosaurus, he rebelled against Alpha's forces. When perused by RD, who had been saved multiple times by the Energy Liger, Dr. Pierce explains that he had always seen RD as enemies, and sets about trying to kill him, along with Blake and the Fury-based Gairyuki. Eventually, he is defeated and his Energy Ray Liger (the fuzor of the Energy Liger and Gorilla Tron) destroyed, and while he survives, nothing is explained as to what happens to him after the battle. Personality Dr. Pierce is highly manipulative and uses the majority of the cast to further his research. He pours his life into building the ultimate Zoid and the rejection of this Zoid by Alpha eventually drives him mad. His outward facade and his actual motive are totally different, but he is very successful at maintaining the charade, right up until the final confrontation between RD, Blake and the Energy Liger, his motives are not revealed, nor was he ever implicated in any of the plots he had been working on behind the scenes. Ability as a Zoid Pilot As most of his time is spent researching, Dr. Pierce's ability as a Zoid pilot is not well known. The only Zoid he is seen using in battle is the Energy Ray Liger. This Zoid had such an overwhelming power advantage over everything else (bar RD's Alpha Zoid) that it is difficult to distinguish Dr Pierce's piloting ability from that inherit in the Zoid. Relationships Like ever other character, Dr. Pierce has his own unique relationships, but most are one-sided, as he simply uses the rest of the cast, rather than legitimately interact with them. RD: Dr. Pierce hates RD, while RD looks up to and respects the Doctor. Despite the Energy Liger saving RD's life multiple times, Dr. Pierce eventually tries to kill him in vain. Dan: Dr. Pierce adopts Dan as an apprentice of sorts, and the two work well together. Like everyone else, however, Dan is abandoned by the Doctor when he goes insane and rebels from Alpha. Dan, however, never learns of the Doctor's manipulating ways, and presumably still respects him at the end of the series. Alpha Richter: Employed by Alpha to develop the ultimate Zoid, Dr. Pierce loathes Alpha's group for picking the Berserk Fury, rather than the Liger Zero, as a base for their research. He does not participate in the construction of the Gairyuki, and instead, while everyone else is preoccupied with that project, focuses on the Energy Liger. In the end both designs are rejected by Alpha in favour of the Seismosaurus and the Chimera Drones. This causes Dr. Pierce to go insane, and attempt to use the Energy Liger to destroy all of Alpha's minons, but fatefully, decides to start with RD and Blake. Trivia *It is ambiguous what the role of the Ray Kong was in Dr. Pierce's overall plan. Alpha discovered a "flaw" with the Energy Liger. It is never explained what this flaw was, or even which Zoid Dr. Pierce was piloting. Likewise, was not it explained how the Kong addressed this flaw, aside from being a Fuzor partner. Sort Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids Anime Category:Fuzors characters